Nothing But Ashes
by Rawhide
Summary: Jervis thinks he's really loosing it. Impossible as it may seem, he keeps seeing Alice Pleasence around Arkham. After hearing rumors about her burning down her own apartment, Jervis may not be as crazy as he thought. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

******__**

_**AN: Just wanted to apologize for this ahead of time. This is my first go at a Jervis x Alice story and it would make more sense if I were drunk or high, but I'm not so, on with the story!**_

**_

* * *

_**

"Your move, Jervis," Jonathan Crane said after laying down a black chess piece on the board in front of him.

The man opposite of him however, wasn't in much of a chess playing mood. Rain pouring and lightning flashing outside seemed to reflect the feelings of most of the inmates in Arkham's infamous C Block common room, especially the Mad Hatter. Sitting in the cheap wooden chair with his legs crossed and holding his head in his hand, he wasn't even looking in the same direction of the black and red chess board. Even his blue eyes seemed to have lost their spark.

"Tetch?" Jonathan said getting a little annoyed.

Jervis didn't even stir. He just let out a sorrowful sigh.

Jonathan set his elbows on the table and held his head in his right hand. He was clearly irked by Jervis's lack of attentiveness.

"Do you mind showing a little haste, Jervis?" Jonathan sighed. "I would like to finish this game today!"

As soon as he finished speaking, the storm outside emphasized his point by letting out a shout of thunder. Jervis began to speak.

"Will you walk a little faster?' said a whiting to a snail," Jervis quoted sadly looking out the window on the nearest wall. "There's a porpoise close behind us, and he's treading on my tail. See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles-"

"Alright, Jervis," Crane snapped. "What in the hell is the matter with you lately?"

Jervis glanced over at him.

"I'm loosing it, Jonathan," Jervis replied.

"Really?" Jonathan gave a bit of a sarcastic tone. "That would explain as to why you are here."

Jervis almost appeared angry. He uncrossed his legs and sat with his hands on the table.

"I'm serious, Crane. I'm going as mad as a-"

"Hatter, enough." Jonathan interrupted slamming his fist down over the chess board.

Everyone else in the room, Harvey Dent, Arnold Wesker, Pamela Isley, Edward Nigma, and Harleen Quinzel, were all staring at the two of them, now. Neither of them so much as blinked at the two rouges, whom they all assumed were arguing over the game. Most of them where watching TV or playing some form of card game. Noticing the unwanted attention, Jonathan sat up straight in his chair and tried to look professional. Jervis didn't seem to even notice the taller man's outburst.

"Enlighten me on what has you troubled." Jonathan said after a moment of silence.

"I swear I saw Alice today," Jervis whispered, also noticing the looks of their fellow inmates.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow to his friend.

"You see _Alice _in every blond haired blue eyed woman that catches your eye," Crane replied, drumming his long fingers on the table.

"You don't understand, Jonathan," Jervis said. "I saw the Alice. Alice Pleasence. The one I managed to get myself thrown in here for in the first place."

"Where in the green earth did you see her?" Jonathan asked.

"That's the part I'm worried about," Jervis said in an almost panic. "I saw her here!"

"I think ya did, Hat," a different voice snapped.

Both Jervis and Jonathan both looked over towards the speaker and saw the Ventriloquist and the wretched doll, Scarface, looking there way.

"What makes you say that?" Jervis demanded, standing from his chair.

"I'm guessin' ya didn't see da news lately," The doll replied. It's painted blue eyes glaring at him. "Da broad's apartment was lit up like the sky on da fourth a July. She went looney tunes."

"You're a liar!" Jervis yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at the old man.

"Hehehe. We'll see about that one." Scarface laughed.

"Sir, I don't think you should say-" Arnold started.

"Shad Up, Dummy!" Scarface snapped back. "It's true. Da broad's house is in cindas right now! And she-"

"Both of you should shut it," Harvey growled flipping a coin in the air, catching it, and then repeating the process. "Yeah, they brought in two new girls today. They're going on C Block from what I hear. Batman got 'em both. What they did, and who they are, I don't know."

Jervis didn't say anything but it was obvious he was furious. His breathing was deep and the motions around his jawline proved he was gritting his teeth. The usually wide blue eyes narrowed.

"They're probably just screwing with your head, Jervis." Jonathan said.

Jervis didn't say anything. He just looked towards the chess board and moved on of the white pieces forwards.

"King me."

* * *

_**AN: Well thanks for reading the first chapter. I'll have the second one up if anyone liked the first one.**_

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_I do NOT own any of the characters in this chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Just wanted to thank ehs06702 for the review.**_

**_And for those of you who don't know: Harvey Dent = Two Face, Edward Nigma = Riddler, Pamala Isley=Poison Ivy, Harleen Quinzel=Harley Quinn, Arnold Wesker=Ventriloquist, Jonathan Crane = Scarecrow, and Jervis Tetch = Mad Hatter. I own none of these characters. WB, Dc, and other companies do._**

**_Now, on with the story!_**

Time seemed to slow to a near stop. With the only sounds being the rain pounding against Arkham's shingled roof and the repeating thunder as lightening flashed throughout the black sky. Once or twice during this storm, the dim lights have gone out, but then found a little life, and came back on to bring some illumination to the brown and yellow colored walls and floors. Every now and then, the poorly repaired ceiling released a drop of water from the heavy storm it tried to keep out.

Looking at one of the clocks, in the common room, with the bared protectors over it, Jervis could tell it was only two fifty-four in the afternoon. Just enough time to prepare himself for scheduled group therapy. He always wondered why the doctors and therapists insisted on forcing him and his fellow rouges to attend. It didn't appear to make any sort of difference.

A few moments later, several quarterback sized security guards entered the room, forcing the metal door open, and slamming it shut again once the last of them had entered. Each one was wearing the usual grey-blue uniform, and each one holding a few sets of silver hand and ankle cuffs. The guard up front glanced down at a piece of paper.

"Alright," He started off. "Back to yer cells some of yas, and ya others are comin' with Joe and I to yer group therapy or whatever da hell it is." He nodded towards a sandy-blond guard he was standing next to and introduced him as Joe.

The rouges stood up and started to make there way towards the guards.

"I don't want none of yer funny business, either," Joe snapped. "If yer supposed to go to yer cell, go! If yer goin' to therapy, go to fuckin therapy!"

Within a few minutes, the guards had the inmates walking towards their appointed destinations. Two of them, Dent and Wesker, went towards their cells, while the others continued on down the corridors. As they walked past, other and less dangerous inmates watched. No one knew what they were thinking, but they did all know that the silence, well, as silent as Arkham could be, wasn't always a good thing.

After what seemed like miles of twisting and turning down endless hallways and past countless doors, the guards finally stopped at one of the entrances. On the top of white door were the words "Doctor Leland". Below that was a window barricaded by wire. One of the uniformed men respectfully knocked on the door. It slowly opened to reveal a thing woman, most likely in her thirties, with olive skin and black hair. She looked at the group with a pair of dark brown eyes and a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Trumble," Dr. Leland greeted. "I will take over from here, will you please undo those chains? I feel they are quite unnecessary."

"Not a problem, Doc," One of the security guards replied.

Just in about the same amount of time it took them to put on the chains, they had them off the rouges.

"Anythin' else we can do for ya, Ms. Leland?" Another of the guards asked as he tucked some of the cuffs into a pocket.

"No, thanks. I'm sure I can manage it from here," The woman replied.

"We'll be out here if ya need us," Jo informed her as he gave the inmates a gesture to go in to the room where Leland was.

Dr. Leland nodded in approval as she shut the door behind her.

This room was not like most in Arkham. It still had the grotesque floor, but it was covered by a large brown rug in the center. Around the carpeting was a circle of chairs, all of them, except three, where already occupied by the convicts that where led to this session. Off to the right was a large desk full of paper work.

After sitting in his spot for a few moments, Jervis noticed Leland was still waiting by the door. It was one of the first things he did notice that day. All he could think about was Alice. He knew he saw her here. As much as Tetch didn't want to believe it, he knew who he saw was his Alice.

"You ok, Jervis?" Harley asked from across the circle. Her face seemed to show she was a little worried about him.

Jervis looked up at her and forced a smile.

"I'm fine, Ms Quinn," He said. "Just fine!"

Harley smiled back, satisfied with the answer.

"Anyone know why Doctor Leland is still standing over there?" Harley asked no one in general.

"Why are you worried about it Harl?" Pamela asked sitting beside her. "Just let her gather her thoughts or whatever she's doing. Besides, we are on a schedule. Less of this group-"

Pam didn't get to finish before Leland opened the door again. Everyone's attention was then turned to the people on the other side of it. In front of Leland were two figures about her size, and behind them a bigger form of a guard.

"Whose that, Red?" Harley asked, leaning over towards Pam.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Harl." She answered.

"That's the riddle here, now, isn't it?" Edward said aloud. "Who knows? Could be some more doctors, or it could be this Alice person Hatter keeps seeing."

"Shut-" Jervis started but was interrupted by Leland's footsteps.

"How about we get started?" Dr. Leland said as she made her way across the room. "First off I'd like to introduce two of your fellow inmates that will be joining us every week."

"Joy," a voice whispered.

Leland ignored the comment and kept going. "Try not to be to hard on these girls, it's there first day here at Arkham, and I'm sure it's about as good as your first days here."

The circle remained quiet as the rouges remembered when the Batman hulled them off to this joint. A few scowls appeared on some of the faces.

"So, I would like to introduce Katrina McCoy and Alice Pleasance." She stepped aside to reveal two girls standing next to each other.

Jervis could have sworn his jaw hit the floor.

* * *

_**AN: Well thanks for reading the second chapter. I hope you liked it.**_

**_Please leave a review if you have the time._**

**_Any sort of criticism is appreciated, but flamers are not tolerated._**

**_Thanks and have a nice day._**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_

_**AN: Sorry for the wait. Here's yet another chapter! **_

**I shit you not when I say I do not own any of these characters. The only one I do own is Katrina McCoy.**

**So yeah, sorry for the long wait to those who are reading this story! I just had a rough time figuring out how to make this chapter**

**And thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Within the dimly lit room, Doctor Leland smiled reassuringly at the two girls standing behind her, trying to separate them from the other, more dangerous inmates. Standing next to the young doctor, the females in the Arkham uniforms were as different as night and day.

One had long blond hair, bright baby blue eyes, and a nice figure. She had the look of a lamb in a slaughter house as she gazed upon the people before her. She was Alice Pleasence. Once the everyday hard working secretary at one of the many Wayne Enterprises buildings, has now found herself in Arkham. She prayed silently to herself that she'd wake up next to her Billy. No. Not Billy, preferably by herself. Even thinking of the man she agreed to spend the rest of her life with brought a shiver down her spine. A black and blue mark around her small wrists reminded her of what had happened. Alice was forced to realize, this wasn't a dream, and she sure as hell wasn't in Wonderland.

The woman standing next to her was different, however. Katrina had no indication of fear on her slim face. In fact she appeared quite expressionless. Her green eyes seemed to be shifting thoughts that Alice herself wouldn't dare to think. Almost as tall as the blond woman was, Katrina was a bit on the thin side with long brown hair. Alice knew Katrina since kindergarten, even then they had different tastes in things. The blond was from the city, and the brunette from the country. While Alice would stay home and study, she knew Katrina would be out somewhere partying and then have some excuse for not doing it. Alice was into reading and writing, Katrina was into, well, partying, but she was also a hunter. That was one quality that set them apart, at first. Katrina could kill. Kill without showing any guilt or remorse for what she had done. Kind of like she is now.

"Why don't you two sit down in the two seats over there?" Leland ordered in a question, pointing towards the metal seats in the circle.

Alice looked down at her slipper clad feet and nodded slowly. She could feel a knot in her throat as she tried not to cry. Katrina just shrugged and walked ahead, Alice followed closely. Upon reaching the small group of inmates, Alice walked a little quicker towards one of the seats. Sitting down on the nearest seat, Alice kept her head down to avoid eye contact. Katrina sat next to her.

Across from the two of them, Jervis couldn't help himself when his blue eyes came across the woman that had changed his entire life for. Seeing her in the state she was in now, he couldn't help but pity her. So many questions flew through his mind.

Without much notice, Leland made her way to her own chair.

"Why don't we start off today's session with our two new ladies," Leland stated as she crossed her ankles, "Alice, why are you here again?"

The blond looked down at her feet as she kicked them slowly, back and forth.

"Alice will you please look up from the floor and tell us what happened in your life that brought you to Arkham."

Leland's brown eyes met with Alice's blue ones as the blond glanced up at the doctor.

"I didn't do anything..." She whispered.

"Just like everyone else, here, eh Alice?" Katrina growled. In a quieter voice, she murmured. "Just tell them what the hell happened to make them all happy."

"I...I don't really recall..." Alice's voice trailed off as she wracked her mind to bring up the events of what occurred during the last week.

"Think hard, Alice," Leland spoke calmly. "The first step to healing is admitting what you did wrong."

"You sound like my AA instructor!" Katrina snapped. "It's hard for the poor girl to relive a traumatic experience in her own mind, let alone sharin' it with other... inmates."

"That's what group therapy is about, Katrina." Leland countered. "To let everything out. Besides, what happens in therapy-"

"Stays in the news media! Sorry doc, but I don't think you'll get a word from Ally till she's ready to give you a word."

"What about yourself Miss McCoy? You seem to want to talk. What are you doing here in Arkham?"

Katrina crossed her legs, leaned back in the chair, and crossed her arms above her head.

"I didn't do anything, either." She broke into fits of laughter.

30 minutes later...

"Alright, everyone go back to your cells. I'll see you in a few weeks." Leland groaned rubbing the bridge of her nose as she watched to make sure the guards were escorting them away from her office.

Alice kept her eyes glued to the floor. She glanced up when Katrina knocked into her.

"You need to learn to speak up more, you know that?"

"Sorry..." Alice said softly.

"That's it though!" Katrina shouted. "You're always sorry! Even when that Hatter guy tried to-"

"Please don't say anything bad about Jervis!" Alice snapped glaring at her only friend in the Asylum. Looking ahead of her, she noticed a familiar figure walking a few feet away, escorted by two guards who were almost twice his size. Seeing the expression on the blond girl's face, Katrina mimicked her and saw who she was staring at.

"Hey isn't that-"

"Yes, Katrina!" Alice growled. "That's Jervis."

"He looked scarier on TV."

"He's not an intimidating person."

"Bet you twenty bucks he scared you that day!"

The guards leading the two women looked down at them and then at each other.

"Hey, Randy and Luke!" One of the guards called. "Bring that Tetch fella over here for a minute. I think these ladies wanna chat with him for a minute."

Alice could feel herself begin to shake. Her mouth went dry and her palms began to sweat. The only noise she could hear was her own heart as Randy and Luke looked towards them. She could have sworn there was something against him being near her. After all, she was the reason he was here, wasn't she?

"You know damn well we cant allow these crazies to associate with each other off schedule!" Randy or Luke shouted.

"Yeah," The other one added. "Bartholomew will have a fuck'n fit! Remember what the Joker did last time we were in charge of these nut jobs?"

"Sorry, girls," One of their guards said. "Guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow before you can chat with the Mad Hatter. You three have wreck time I do believe."

* * *

_**AN: Well thanks again to all those who have read this! The next chapter will be up soon! For real this time! I promise!**_


End file.
